Child of Earth
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Trip is dead and it is all her fault. Why did she have to stop Raina? Well she knew why; to stop Hydra unleashing the obelisk, but her attempts were futile the obelisk was unleashed. And Trip was dead because of it. Earth is on the brink of destruction and only Skye has the key to stopping it, but the key comes with a price. A very large one. Is she willing to pay it? Set S2 E10
1. Chapter 1

Trip is dead and it is all her fault. Why did she have to stop Raina? Well she knew why; to stop Hydra unleashing the obelisk, but her attempts were futile the obelisk was unleashed. And Trip was dead because of it. Earth is on the brink of destruction and only Skye has the key to stopping it, but the key comes with a price. A very large one. Is she willing to pay it?

Chapter 1

Skye sat on the bed, phone in hand, and not paying attention to anything on it. Her mind a million miles away stuck with thoughts of Trip. He was dead because of her and ever since the obelisk was destroyed she felt like she was drowning, her chest constricted just at the thought of it. Everyone looked at her differently. As if they were waiting for her to explode- even if that is exactly what she wanted to do.

Simmons had been in several times to run different tests and the ever present stains on her cheeks showed her emotions clearly and Skye didn't blame her, it was her fault, she understood why no one came in to see her; even Coulson avoided her. She knew they were outside of the room she was placed in for observation. She tried not to make herself upset afraid of the consequences. She was dangerous and expecting Coulson to come in and lock her up. Yet a part of her that knew he wouldn't, he was like a father to her, is like a father to her. She lay down hoping to get some sleep, some reprise from the pain that smothered her.

She awoke face to face with a blonde, fair skinned, girl with blue eyes which watched her steadily. Skye sat up awkwardly, glanced at the door which still appeared to be locked, then back at the girl. "Who are you?" Skye asked her voice raspy from lack of use.

"_Ryder is my name and who are you Child of the Earth?" _The girl Ryder asked.

"Skye, how did you get in here?" She wondered aloud, confused at the girl's calm manner,

"_You called me, that is how I am here." _Ryder said as if it was obvious now she looked at Skye quizzically._ "How long since you were reborn?" _

"Reborn?"

"_Ahh so you are a new born, very well it is my duty to teach you… unless your parents are here if so you had no right to call me here, I am somewhat trespassing." _The girl surmised, anger creeping in her tone, she then looked behind her as if someone would enter.

"I don't have parents here…how old are you?"

"_15, how old you are does not matter__.__" _She commented, glancing at Skye who had clenched her fists. _"__You need to let lose. There is too much pressure building up inside of you as you keep refusing it, let it flow through you, it is an extension of who you are so no need to fear it. Take a deep breath and relax__.__" _Ryder instructed and surprisingly as Skye obliged the pain inside of her disappeared.

The door opened and Coulson walked in with May on his heels they completely ignored the girl as if they did not even see her, this surprised her so she now instead focused on Coulson and just like that, the girl was gone. Coulson had the look in his eye that she did not like it was the look that shows he is about to do something that he may regret.

"Hey how are you?" Coulson inquired awkwardly,

"Been worse, how's everyone else?" Skye replied trying to change the topic.

"Grieving, but they're professional. We have a mission, I wanted to see if you might be up to it." He answered, looking at May who, as always, was unreadable. Skye looked at her hands then back at Coulson, gave him a slight nod with false confidence that was only betrayed by her eyes.

May then led Skye back to her original room, "We leave in 20." Was all she said before leaving Skye standing alone in her own doorway. She sighed loudly and went to work preparing herself for the upcoming mission. She had a quick shower then got dressed into her jeans, plain singlet and SHIELD sweatshirt as she turned around to do her hair and saw the girl standing there, eyeing her in her cool manner.

"_I see you are going out. Lesson 1__;__ when you are out in the public eye, around innocent civilians, remember not to get angry as the earth is an extension of you. It will come to your aid and that is not good__,__ especially since you have not learnt to control it, remember to let it flow through you__.__ Try not to hold it in or it will hurt you. Breathing helps you to keep your cool, maintain control."_

"It also keeps you alive." Skye's voice whispered back traitorously in her mind.

"_Only for your little friends here. Besides, it's over rated__.__" _

Her expression darkened. "Is that a threat?" Skye growled,

Ryder raised a bemused smile, _"Call that a growl, Jesus you know nothing. Besides your friends are of no interest to me." _

"Shut up!" Skye shouted only to turn and discover Simmons had appeared in her door way. She spun back to where Ryder was, but no longer stood, "Jemma, hey um what's up?" Skye asked the brit with a critical eye. She could tell that she was concerned for her friend.

"May sent me to see if you are ok,"

"I am fine." She replied, grabbing a hair tie before walking past Jemma. "Let's go." Skye concluded while tying her damp hair in a ponytail, leading the way through the hallways using her Shield ID to open the doors to the hanger room. Her only greetings were the nervous glances from Bobbie, Hunter and Mac, she noticed Fitz glance at Simmons who was looking at him and Coulson aside from the rest.

Ignoring the others she moved over to May and turned to face Coulson as did everyone else waiting for him to debrief. "There is some trouble in Arizona; strange beings that are rumored to keep appearing then disappearing. You guys will go there to see if there is any proof to this or if it just allegations." Coulson instructed.

Immediately after Bobbie, Hunter, Skye and May boarded the Quine jet and took off from the Playground heading for Arizona.

40 minutes later they arrived on a secluded runway. Taking a 4-wheel drive they headed into the town that was closest to them. Hunter and Bobbie had been dropped off when they first entered the town and had made their way to the diner on foot while May and Skye drove scouting the rest of the town. Now as they entered the diner, they spotted Bobbie and Hunter in a booth talking seemingly unaware of their appearance, but both May and Skye knew better. And they weren't the only ones that noticed their entry- several guys had looked up and looked away uninterested, however one guy kept staring at them.

May seated herself as Skye ordered tea for her mentor and a Coke for herself at the counter, casually bringing up the local disappearances and the reaction she got was rewarding the waitress was jumpy, but the man sitting at the counter was more fourth coming once she'd moved on to another patron.

"Dangerous times these are, asking questions ain't a smart thing to do. Don't mind her though, most people here are afraid. There are demons here they would prefer to stay secret, well...that is only theory, but them there is all the proof you need." He said indicating the window where two people were looking in at her. She turned and headed for the door. May was two steps behind her when she froze.

"_Don'__t __go out there__.__" _Ryder warned, blocking the door with a very serious expression.

"Skye?" May queried, wondering why she had stopped.

She looked back at the older woman before turning back to the door which was now clear. Muttered to herself internally and had no choice but head out the door. They were too late, whoever it was that had watched them from the window were gone.

"Shit," Skye cursed tailing May around the corner to no avail, there was no sign of them. May scowled at Skye with a look of disappointment in her eyes, her reply was a nervous smile. They pivoted around to see both Bobbie and Hunter standing behind them. Skye looked over her shoulder to one of the buildings across the room and squinted there was someone on the roof.

"_Get Down__!__" _Ryder yelled at Skye who echoed it to the others. They all dove to the ground seconds before something ricochet off the wall behind them.

"_Run,_" Ryder simply commanded, but being the federal Agent May and god be it, Ward had trained her to be, both she and May had their guns out and took cover behind a truck. Both scanned the roof tops without success. They could not see anyone.

Again Ryder was there,_ "Run. Skye__,__ please__?__ You are not ready to face the outcasts." _She tried again_ "Please Skye__,__ get everyone back on the plane, I will teach you how to fight the outcasts.__But for now you are nowhere near ready, your weapons will be useless. Please, just leave before they decide to confront you." _Ryder begged_. _

Which seemed to surprisingly out of character to Skye as she glanced over to May, "We should get out of here."

May who nodded her consent and signalled to Bobbie and Hunter that they were falling back. They reached the car without further confrontation, it wasn't until Skye's outstretched hand grabbed the handle there was a clank and sparks flashed above her fingers which she recoiled against.

"_Hurry__.__ Get in the car now before he reloads." _Ryder instructed from behind, Skye willingly complied with Bobbie following suit as Hunter leapt in up-front, with May in the driver's seat. Several other things sent sparks flying off the car.

May pressed a command into the iPad then she frowned, "There is nothing out there.."

A man appeared in front of the car. His skin was tanned and mostly covered in a trench coat, but the thing that stuck out was he had no nose, well, what he did have was snake like and his iris' slanted vertically. He glided forward, seeming to silently hiss as he did so and then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. love to hear your feedback. I would like to thank Steph for all her help on this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where'd he go?"

"Doesn't matter, it's time to go. We need back up." May answered Hunter.

Skye was looking around as they drove off, behind her she saw the man glaring at her. She spun around to face the back of May's head and zoned out. Safely back in the quine jet, May had separated from the rest to radio Coulson her report and call for reinforcements. Meanwhile Bobbie and Hunter conversed, perched on two of the main cabin seats, leaving Skye to survey the road they had just travelled when she felt a presence behind her. Turning she came face to face with Ryder.

"_Y__ou shouldn__'__t stay here, you have to leave__.__T__hey won__'__t harm anyone__. B__ut if you stay the__n they __will __ try to __fight you and they are immune to your human weapons so there is nothing your friends can do to stop them__. Y__o__u?__M__aybe__,__ but it takes a child of the earth years to learn how to use the earth to defeat the outcasts__. S__taying here is foolish__. You will only__ put yourselves in danger__for a los__t__ cause__.__" _

"Lost cause?" Skye repeated aloud by accident, which received glances from Bobbie and Hunter which she ignored.

"_Fighting creatures that cannot be harmed by __your __weapons__,__ who take offence easily__, __and above anything despises children of the earth__? Y__ou are lucky they did not recognise you as one of us__. C__ause if they did__;__ you and your friends __would__ be dead." _Ryder informed her animatedly.

"Coulson wants us back at base; he's sending other agents here undercover to see what they can find out since they know what we look like, we're leaving." May didn't wait for any acknowledgement before she went back to the stick, with Bobbie following her into the cockpit.

"What?" Skye asked Hunter as he drew breath to talk then stopped himself, letting out a sigh instead as he sat next to her.

"OHH... nothing it's just, are you alright? You seem a bit… off." He explained, glancing sideways at her.

"Of course I'm a bit off. Everyone is staring at me like I am about to explode or something. Like I'm some sort of freak. I can see your doubt in me. I see everyone's doubt… I don't want to let any of you down but… I'm rambling; sorry." Skye stopped the conversation there. Not wanting to face him, she focused her gaze on her shaking hands.

When they arrived back at the base Sam was there to greet them with a dead pan expression, "Director Coulson would like to see you now. He is in his office."

May led the way up to his office and it was her who knocked before entering; closely followed by the others filing in behind her. No one farewelled Sam as he closed the door on them, heading off to do whatever it was he did when Coulson doesn't need him.

"What happened out there?" Coulson demanded.

"I dunno; one minute we were in the diner, Skye tapping a guy at he counter who was being rather chatty…"

"He warned me...He was warning me that they were dangerous and somehow they found out. But that's the thing everyone in the diner couldn't have sent word out; there was barely anyone in there. Besides they all seemed preoccupied doing other stuff it's like… I don't know…" Skye interjected. Pausing when she felt a familiar presence, she turned and faced Hunter and there was Ryder standing next to him eying him up and down then turned to Coulson and a crease appeared on her forehead as she frowned. "He called them demons. And from what I saw of that man, he didn't seem too far off…" She continued trying unsuccessfully ignore Ryder's dismissive snort.

""_Understatement… You need to tell him to take his people out__.__T__hey have readers__,__ they will know why they are there. Th__at __man was__n'__t joking when he said they like their privacy__.__T__he only reason that they came to you was they sensed something __was __off, they sensed you__, and __they would only break protocol __and go __after one of us __if they were__ planning something big." _The girl seemed to pale at the implications of her words before vanishing.

"Like what?"

Coulson was watching as she resumed talking, though this time to the empty space on the left of Hunter. "What do you mean Skye?"

"Umm…" Skye tried to remember what she last told them, "…the man… the way he acted, he seemed like a snake, the same way Raina looked like a… you saw her. Except he could, well, it seemed like he could teleport. Coulson, he could appear and disappear at will. Do you know how valuable he would be to our enemies" Skye replied and everyone noticed her hesitant stammering.

"May I want you on point for this, keep a close eye on the area you, Morse and Hunter take the Quinn jet back, but not into the town itself, I want you close enough if things go south to be able to intervene. Knowing our luck, they will. The rest of you can go, Skye can I have a word?" Coulson added as everyone started filing out of his office. She stayed behind that was when she realised they were alone Ryder was gone. "How are you?" he started off.

"Fine," Skye replied non to convincingly and both of them knew it

"How about the truth now, it has been brought to my concern that, well…" He couldn't bring himself to say and the same gut wrenching feeling was back in her stomach. "You know you can tell me anything." Coulson finished, there was a look in his eyes that she could tell he was hoping she would do just that.

How do you tell someone you're going crazy, seeing a 15 year old girl that no one else can see and conversing with her? She knows something has changed in her, she knows they are worried about her, but this was something she had to deal with on her own. Why couldn't they understand that? All of her built up frustration at them for treating her as if she was a fragile doll, all her anger at Trip for following her and getting himself killed, and mainly her self hatred for going after Raina. If it hadn't been her, Trip never would have followed in the first place. He would be here now, telling everyone his suspicions about the Koenig's. And angry for allowing everyone to treat her that way.

She wants to be alone; deserves to be alone.

A wall of compressed air radiated out from where Skye stood. It sent Coulson flying into the wall opposite them, flipping his desk and spilling papers everywhere. Windows burst outwards activating a private alarm. May, Koenig and Bobbie rushed inside, guns drawn, and ready to act. It took them all of two seconds to size up the room; Coulson slowly rising from the floor and the look of bewilderment in Skye's eyes was overwhelming.

"Skye can you tell me what's happening?" May asked calmly, as if to a child or frightened animal.

Skye turned to face her completely freaked out; the fear all too obvious on her face. Bobbie tried to step closer, "No, don't!" Skye cried out all too late as another wave of air shot out. Sending them all stumbling backwards. Skye collapsed down against the wall, cradling her legs. Coulson moved towards her, but was repelled immediately by another gust which continued blowing, holding them back as the ground began rolling. Then all of a sudden it stopped. Skye lay on the ground, unconscious, and May stood with an ICER in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I would love to hear your feedback.

Chapter 3

Skye woke in the same cage where Ward was once held and seated on the wrong side of the table. Where she had then sat was now an apologetic Coulson. Confused, she struggled to recollect the events then the memories came flooding back, "Oh god, oh god… Please tell me no one else was hurt because of me." She cried out to him.

"Everyone is fine, can't say the same for my office, but hey. I'm pretty sure insurance covers it." He joked knowing instantly that it'd fallen short. She looked distraught. "Skye listen to me, we will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"I know… Can you just leave me alone for a while… Don't let the others down here. I don't want them seeing me like this and can you tell May I'm sorry." Skye replied.

It pained him to see her like this. "I don't think it's wise to leave you alone…"

"Please Coulson." Skye begged,

Not knowing what to say or do he rose, leaving the room feeling both torn and lost. He wasn't alone in the vast dessert. Upstairs May was watching the feed alone.

May later accompanied Simmons to take blood samples and run several other tests; the young Brit had tried making small talk and -when that didn't work- tried comforting her, but to no more success. The only time Skye spoke was in dismissal. May saw it break Simmons heart, but she also knew that it tore Skye apart to shun the short brunette.

In the lab Simmons was distracting herself with work as Fitz kept an eye on Skye through the monitor during their shift on watch. It the morning of her second day in the cell and the results were coming up inconclusive. Every result she looked at was normal; the same results she had got from her before, when she previously tried to find anything to do with GH325. She sighed in frustration and noticed Fitz was urgently tapping her shoulder.

"Simmons the cage door is opening yet... no one is in there except Skye. How is that…"

"Possible?" She filled in, "Not a clue. We should get May."

Skye glanced up as Ryder opened the door; perplexed as she stammered, "How are you doing that you're a figment of my imagination you're not real."

"That hurt. Lucky for you we're related or that might just have been offensive." Ryder smirked, the very image of false innocence. "You need to leave. They have discovered who you are and are on your trail. I'm on my way, but best you lead them away from the ones you love. Or they will be injured; they will do anything to get you." She stepped forward, stopping before where the wall would usually be, looking expectantly at Skye she indicated for her to hurry. The echo of footsteps from above made Skye raise her gaze to see Coulson and May, both with guns drawn.

"Skye is everything alright?" Coulson called down as he descended the stairs with May on his six.

Skye didn't reply. She didn't know how…she didn't and wouldn't stay if it was putting everyone them in danger. Yet they would not let her go, especially since she was dangerous herself. Even once they were level to Skye, she had still not budged from where she stood. May's brow creased as she took in the open door and absence of other people in the room. "How did this door open?"

Skye shrugged initially, but at Coulson's further prompting Skye tried to explain. "What the hell, you already think I am dangerous...Why not add crazy? Ever since I was in the hospital wing- aka isolation- I have been seeing this girl. She's been helping me in a way to get through 'this', giving me answers and everything like that. None of you see her so…yeah she was the one that opened the door. She said that I have to leave as those things from Arizona have discovered what I am and are coming for me; that you are in danger from being around me. The Outcasts are seriously dangerous."

"Outcasts?"

"Yeah that's what she calls them." Skye replied to her half heartedly, it was obvious that they did not believe her. She could tell they were trying although she sounded hysterical to her own ears.

Alarms bleared seconds after she finished speaking, giving way to Sam's voice over the speaker,  
"Perimeter has been breached."

Coulson got up and when Skye stepped forward to follow, May held her back with a knowing look. She stopped. May closed the lasar barrier after her then left her standing there, dumb founded. Above the cells was chaos; agents were running, fully armed, for the north exit. May made her way to the hanger, boarded the Bus and flew out cloaked. As she circled back she noticed the dozens of people crawling all around the base, it would have been impossible not to.

"God look at them all..." Simmons breathed, almost reverently.

May didn't turn, but frowned angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Hey you were the one that took off in such a hurry that you didn't even realise I was here. Do you mind telling me what is so urgent…? Oh never mind. Is there anything I can do?" She amended after seeing all the people that were making their way to base.

"Strap in. Coulson you there? There's at least 50 of them roaming around the base… They look like the man we saw in Arizona. Defiantly not human." May concluded over the coms after a slight hesitation.

"Copy that," Came his disembodied reply. "I'm sending out Agents…" 

"Sir. I strongly advice against that, we do not know what they are capable of…" 

"Sir.. Skye is gone." Fitz voice interjected cutting off Mays reply. 

"What?!" Three voices exclaimed in unison, 

"Hang on, I see her. She's outside heading towards them, and they are surrounding her. Coulson I have to get down there." May retorted angry now at the girl's stupidity. 

"Negative." Coulson ordered coldly, "I want you in the air. I've got the Koenig's on the primary defences and a response team is ready to go now."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

P.S. Hi there, I'm the beta and the person at fault for any delays in posting… Sorry my life sucks at the moment. Anyone please review for the sake of the author's sanity;)

Chapter 4

Outside, Skye made her way towards the creatures that had invaded her territory. Putting the ones she loved in danger; she was sure what she was doing would be classed as 'completely crazy' if what Ryder said was true. No she was in major trouble, but at least this way no one else would be hurt. Staring down the creatures around her Skye tried not to let her fear show. All of them had some form of animal deformity. The one smiling at her had no eyes or nose and resmbled all too closely the expressionless mask of a Mole. They probably used him to track her; didn't moles have some weird, uncanny sense of smell? Next to him was the man from Arizona, snake face, along with; an extremely long- eared man, a women with cat eyes and whiskers, a man of bear-like stature. Another man had just landed next to them. He had an eagle's wings and a large beaky nose. There were several others, but Skye was focusing on the snake face, who was grinning like the devil himself.

"Today my brotherss and ssissterss, we finally get to kill one of thossse who think they are above usss, and yet, favorsss humansss who don't even come clossse to our sssuperiority. We finally get ssome form of revenge on these traitorsss..." His hissed voice carried across the field.

There was a chorus of approval from the others which turned to growls as agents appeared. They did not stand a chance as the outcasts attacked them. Their weapons were useless as they fired at them. Snake face took the first agent, his snakey characteristics lead him to, thankfully, not to eat the agent but bite him.The venom in him left the agent writhing on the ground, tossing and turning as if in a fit. Skye ran over to his side, trying to comfort him. There was nothing else she could do.

The rest of the agents formed a loose circle around there fallen comrade and Skye while the Outcasts laughed and started heading for them. Only to be halted as the winged man spoke,  
"Give us the traitor and we won't kill you all." He snapped.

Skye watched the poisoned man. He had stopped moving. His breath coming in short, hoarse gasps. followed by snarls and growls Skye looked up to see the familiar long blonde hair and smiled. Ryder came over to her and placed a hand on the fallen agent. Her hand glowed and as the man's breath began to even she then turned and to face the Outcasts. 

"You have some nerve turning up here." She sniped in that cool manner Skye always found irritating. 

"At last, we have brought the famous Ryder out of the ground. My brothers and sisters today we will have the pleasure of killing the Daughter of Earth herself- leader of the traitors. As well as her apprentice." He jeered. 

"Leave now, forget this excuse of a plan and I may not kill all of you. Though you have broken our laws." 

"YOU CALL US OUTCASTS; WE DO NOT FOLLOW YOUR LAWS. BROTHERS, SISTERS, ATTACK!" He screeched angrily.

"Stay behind me…" Ryder half murmured to those behind her. She went on the defensive; the first attack was by a women with cheetah like skin and speed. Ryder meet her head on and lept over her tackling embrace. The lady smiled stalking towards Skye and was yanked back by a root that had come shooting out of the ground. Wrapping around her leg and up her torso, holding her tight.

Two men with shark characteristics they tried biting her but she dodged there attempts and ended up behind them and tore out their hearts. Ryder was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown across the field. She landed with a thump and hurried to her feet; eyeing the bear- man, she ran towards him. Disappeared after two steps and reappeared on top off his shoulders. Pulling him to his knees before the ground started to absorb him just like quick sand. His attempts to escape failed and he vanished with a roar.

Three others had made their way to Skye and the Agents, thinking that Ryder was distracted. They were tossed in the air and burst into flame still meters away. A number of Outcasts were sucked into the Earth; howling and screaming as they went. Ryder turned to face those that were left, she had managed to half them little under 5 minutes.  
"ENOUGH." The eagle man ordered, as a man stepped out beside him; he was not alone. He was holding Coulson in a choke hold. His wicked grin revealing fangs. 

"NOOOO! Take me... don't hurt him." Skye pleaded.

"That is not up to me. That is up to you, send the Guardian away and I may consider letting this man live." The Eagle offered coldly.

Skye looked to Ryder and was surprised to find her laughing, everyone was. "OH, Tobias you really have no idea of who you are dealing with. Obviously Triston did not tell you. Or you would have never even considered coming here." She disappeared and reappeared next to snake face and snapped his neck. Grabbed Coulson and reappeared next to Skye. He wasn't dead, he was beyond mad. "I really don't like snakes…" She told herself as she turned to see him behind her holding a pipe. He moved forward and swung again but she caught it but this is what he wanted moving inhumanly fast and bite her wrist, she pulled back and snarled defensively. He swung the pipe again. This time it pierced her chest. Grunting, she sank to her knees. He smiled in triumph.

"I really HATE snakes." She amended before wrenching the pipe out. His smile faltered. Clutching his throat with one hand and clenched it as hard as she could. Counting even after hearing the bones crack, she proceeded to spin on her heels and threw him in the air. He was caught by two roots that stretched him apart; decapitating his head from his body.

Placing a hand over her wound and the other on the ground she drew strength from the Earth's energy. The hole in her chest healed; the wound on her wrist closed up and expelled the poison. Her eyes glowed as she rounded on Tobias. He had spread his wings with every intention to leave, but Ryder was officially pissed. As he flew off, Ryder gave chase. She appeared right next to him in the air. His surprise stunned him momentarily before they fought in the still blue sky; climbing higher and higher until those on the ground couldn't see them.

But May and Simmons had front row seats.

The pair fought hard and it appeared that the Eagle was winning and he grew cocky... Accepting the illusion Ryder wanted him to see. He swung his clawed hand at her for a third time. Ryder was now radiating light and heat and the eagle started to flee, his flesh was burning and he cried out in pain as it turned from red to black; his cries were cut off and he fell, dead. Disintegrating as he plummeted to the earth. She levitated there for a second then everything seemed to catch up to her. Ryder fell. May positioned herself to intercept her fall, but the girl went through the plane as if she were a ghost. Her collision with the ground wasn't as transparent. It was loud and sent up a light brown cloud of earth. Skye was running towards the crater before anyone could stop her; stumbling blindly she found the girl, unconscious. When the dust settled, Coulson and the others gathered at the top of the bank before making their way down.  
"Is she alive?" Coulson asked Skye,

"Yes; she bet the guy, the others disappear and she falls, what a day. I don't suppose you would just leave her alone?"

"I can't, what she can do...it's dangerous," He replied. "Besides, maybe she could help you,"

"She already has,"

"You mean, she was the one that only you could see. I thought you were the only one who could you know see her?" Coulson retorted with devastating logic.

"I was. I think this time she let you see her." Skye explained as Ryder shuddered and began to move.

Coulson brought out his ICER and fired once. The girl relaxed back into unconsciousness. Skye gaped at Coulson in shock, but before she could say or do anything Mac had picked up Ryder and headed back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. big thanks to Steph, for her help. Please review, I love to hear what you think

* * *

Chapter 5

Ryder woke up gasping, her only thought was to leave. She walked towards the door only to be repelled as the formerly invisible barrier glowed yellow. Swearing under her breath at the stupid inconvenience, she tried teleporting out. Using her mind to bridge the gap between possibilities. As she yet again bounced off the lazar walls. The onset of panic began to grip her, only years of experience was keeping her calm. Keeping her powers in check.

The atmosphere changed as the door opened, it wasn't Skye. Immediately she began to brainstorm ways to get herself out of this mess, after all she had reputation to maintain... Ryder watched as a man in a suit, shadowed by an Asian lady, come down the stairs. She had to smile at the method they were planning on employing.

"I'm Director Coulson…"

"I know who you are, you shot me. This is how this is going to work; you will try talking to me, try to get to know me and I you, in order for me to trust you. Then I should answer your questions. The questions you wish to ask I cannot answer; even if I could, why would I? I may not despise your race but I know you fear mine. I do not trust those who lock people up because you fear them. Especially since I have done nothing but try to protect your kind." Ryder continued to their surprise expressions they obviously are out of their depth. They know nothing about her kind, "You wish for me to help Skye, but I cannot."

"She said you have helped her before." Coulson countered and that made Ryder smile again. "What?"

"You. I have just told you a lot of impossible things on how I know them and yet your concern is for your team member; it's sweet."

"This was a test, right? You will help her?"

"Sadly no. Yes; I have helped her before, but I did it when none of you knew I was there. I cannot reveal secrets that have been protected for thousands of years."

"How would you know them? The way talk is as though there a thousands of them; if you are what? 15? You're too young to know them all. Unless…" May left the sentence hanging, shifting a perplexed and accusing stare on the girl.

"I have to hand it to you; you're smarter than most, I must congratulate you on your selection of Agent Simmons as well." Ryder replied, gesturing towards the barrier. Both of their expressions went dark.

"How did you know that was Agent Simmons?" Coulson demanded.

Ryder shrugged, smirking lightly, "Another question I cannot answer. You're smart. I am sure you will figure that out; eventually." As she stepped closer towards them the wall came alive forcing her to stop, "Although I'm impressed with this cage, I will not be in here for much longer. You are so out of your depth right now you are drowning."

"What are you talking about?" May questioned but Ryder was now seated Indian-style on the centre of the floor, ignoring them completely.

Skye was perched on her bed, legs tucked away under her body, sulking. Coulson had taken her laptop after she hacked had her way out of the Pit; so now she was forced to wait for him and May to return from interrogating Ryder to find out what had happened. She hoped she was alright and hadn't harmed her bosses either. She sighed in frustration, she was in a scary situation and not even one quake so why was she still the one locked up.

"You know, pouting really doesn't suit you…"

"What the hell? How did you get here? Coulson and May are they alright?" Skye yelled, leaping to her feet.

"Relax they are fine, probably heading this way right now." Ryder chided in an offhanded manner, before turning oddly serious. "They will say I won't help you, and to them I won't be, you cannot tell them I am here. I need you to swear it."

"I am pretty sure they will see you..."

"No they won't, I am not here- not physically anyhow. I will explain later, but I need you to convince them that they cannot keep me here. I have to chase down Triston. He's grown arrogant in his old age; I need to bring him back down to earth. Metaphorically though; I don't like leaving earth." The blonde joked.

"What is going on?" Skye pleaded, utterly confused.

"It doesn't concern you. I will help you understand everything, but please, you have to get me out." Her answer was tinted with desperation. A blue glow silhouetted Ryder as she glanced down at her hand before fading away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryder woke with Simmons directly above her, a defibrillator in her hands, shocked the Brit gratefully set the paddles down. "Oh thank God, for a minute there I thought we'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Ryder asked sitting up, wondering just when she had decided to lay prone and back inside the cells.

"You stopped breathing." Coulson said from over his Agent's shoulder.

The only visible reaction they received was her blank gaze. Ryder stood momentarily confused before recognition blazed in her eyes. "Damn it, no. He wouldn't." The Earth seemed to rumble in reply. "Son of a bitch," She swore under her breath. Placing a hand on the ground, she cried out and leaped back her; hands started glowing.

May had an ICER on her in seconds.

Coulson eyed her cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"Stay back," Ryder warned as the ground shuddered. May pulled the trigger tight aiming straight at her, but the bullet was deflected without a thought. "I suggest you don't try that again. I am the only thing keeping him at bay; if he wakes your world will cease to exist." As she finished her threatening explanation a bright light emerged. The ground stopped shacking. Alex regained her feet; drained, with a sly smile on her lips. "He is still dormant…for now. Triston has quite some nerve trying to wake him."

"Who is 'He'? And what just happened?"

"Long story." She smirked wanly back at Coulson.

"Well you better start explaining."

"Normally I wouldn't, but since this is your home as well as mine, I'll make an exception... Long story short; if Triston continues on this course of action. I can tell you more later and stick around to help you; but I am not a prisoner. No more cages."

Coulson nodded, compromising for the sake of quick agreement, he rebuffed silently. A silver bracelet lay in his hand. "Fine, then wear this."

Ryder eyed him coolly before she took it from him and placed it on her wrist. Coulson then led Ryder, Simmons and May bringing up the rear through the base, receiving curious glances from other Agents. Simmons teared off part way, leaving them for the lab. Ryder watched her go knowing full well that she had a sample of her blood. They continued towards Coulson's office, past Billy Koenig who watched on critically but wisely remained silent.

Once inside Coulson turned on her, "Start talking,"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What are you?" May said, piping in with her naturally blunt curiosity.

"I won't answer that. This is only for what just happened and what is going to happen if we don't stop Triston."

"Okay start from the beginning what is happening?" Coulson asked with faint annoyance.

"Where does this start? Your planet is not just yours alone, there are two worlds combined as one. This one- the one that is known to you- and another, that is much darker. In that world there is a… Creature, He is not exactly real like you or I. He's a figment that holds both worlds together and as long as he stays dormant. Your world remains on top, as it is now. If he awakens it will rip the worlds apart, tearing the Earth and destroying both worlds in the process. Although it won't matter to him if it does as he will materialize in the destruction."

"What does that mean?"

"Think of it as your world is one half of his soul and the darkness is the second part. Kept separate he is a wisp of a creature. Together…"

"He becomes whole." He finished slowly as some understanding came to him.

"Exactly. Triston despises my kind- we keep the balance. We will be the first thing that He goes for once he awakes. Triston doesn't understand that if he's woken there will be nothing left, Also that once he takes us down he will go for them next, you see Director Coulson...He is not what he seems."

"That phrase is coming up a lot." Coulson retorted critically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryder asked

"You. It is you that is acting as another, you want me to trust you? Tell me the truth. Who is he really?"

Ryder eyed him coolly after he announced his demand until a small smile crept over her lips, but it faded just as fast. "I was wrong, this is too complicated for me to explain. You do not know the history, and one must know the past before they can prepare the future. I'll show you instead." She nodded as if satisfied then Looked down at her wrist at the silver bracelet then back at him this time the smile was all too evident. Coulson knew that look and let his had fall to his hip but before he could draw his weapon; she was gone.

"Damn it. May fuel the Bus, get the team on board- Hunter and Morse just got back- we are in the air in 10. Koenig get me the feed on that bracelet; I want to know where she is." Coulson ordered over the com.

"Sir she is with Skye, no wait… What? Sir she is gone...the tracker is no longer functional. Hang on, it's coming back. That's odd it says she is in the middle of the South Pacific." Koenig almost spluttered. This had to be in the top ten of 'weird days'.

" Sir Skye is gone," Simmons stated over the coms as she checked the security feed.  
"Damn it," Coulson coursed, "She has Skye; May, make it 5. We need to get to the South Pacific." He then grabbed his go to bag and headed out of his office. In the building doorway, Simmons was waiting for him.

"Sir. Permission to come along?"

He looked at her while they were walking and nodded. "Granted"

She hurried off to get ready, out in the hanger he made his way towards the Bus there he was stopped by Hunter and Bobbie. "Sir what's going on?"

He peered at them blankly before giving them a brief summary, "We were attacked because of Skye, that girl was here to protect her and has now kidnapped her. Oh… And get this; Armageddon has just started." Coulson gestured for them to get on already. Patience wasn't a priority right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Skye demanded, looking around the vast and desolate strip of golden sand.

"On a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific ocean." Ryder replied waving the question off.

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for Coulson… It is going to be easier to explain things once I show him." She moved closer to the trees, and tapped once on the closest one.

Skye watched her apprehensively as suspiciously a single howl was heard, sounding way too close for her liking. Glancing nervously around she saw nothing but, Ryder smile.  
"Why did you choose the name Ryder?" She asked, trying to distract herself with trivial pointless questions.

"Why did you choose the name Skye? Besides it suits me. When you see why you'll get it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Skye's question was never answered as her attention was averted to a giant wolf that came out of the trees

"Hey pal, it's good to see you too… I know what I'm doing… Trust, Zeus, works wonders." Ryder said in a very one sided talk with wolf that was now standing before her. It's head looking down at her it rubbed against her chest.

"Oh God, not Twilight, please tell me it is not a were-wolf." 

The wolf snarled, drawing out a set of very dangerous fangs. "I am not one of those hybrid wannabes, I am a True Alpha."

Skye stood stock still staring wide eyed at the wolf. "Did it just…"

"Talk? Yes he did. Zeus meet Skye. Skye this is Zeus, an old friend." Ryder added and Skye would have sworn Zeus had just rolled his eyes. "Ya might make yourself comfortable; it'll be a while before they get here."

Ryder turned and headed into the thick bush. Skye desperately tailing her until they reached a clearing. The brunette twisted around, scanning the horizon for Zeus who'd disappeared behind her so it took her a few moments that in the clearing there was a small timber hut.  
"Who lives here?"

"I don't exactly live here, but it is one of my safe houses. Zeus protects it." Ryder called back as she entered the hut. It was just as small on the inside; a petit lounge gave way to the kitchen with a narrow hall squeezing it's way to what Skye guessed was the bedroom out the back.

"Cozy," Skye commented dryly; sitting down on a sofa across from the wood burner.

Ryder hummed an unintelligible answer as she opened the house up, cracking open the stiff windows to let some fresh air in.

"You said 'one of my safe houses', does that mean you have more like this one?"

"Not necessarily on deserted islands."

"But…"

A wolf's howled cut her off mid sentence. Making Ryder's head jerk up, "Damn it," Grabbing a quiver and strung bow she headed out. 

"What…?What's wrong?"

The girl didn't even look back as Skye started walking after her, "Stay here!"

Skye sat down, then jumped up running in the direction she saw Ryder disappear. Trying to dodge vines and roots that grew over the path consumed time as she was forced to shorten her strides. The snarling up ahead finally slowed her down to a walk, scanning her surroundings for the source…

"You better tell him I know what he is planning and it is not going to work." '_Ryder,'_ Skye smirked as she recognized the voice.

"You cannot stop him! We are the superior race." Something growled sounding vaguely human. "Du'Lesatre attack."

A constant thrumming and choked gurgling noises echoed in the dense forest. Skye burst through the tree line after picking up her pace again to see Ryder killing what can only be described as goblins. Like old creepy New York building goblins. They stared at her with big golden eyes, before they chided a bloody scream and charged her. Two went down with arrows protruding from their backs. But that still left three and they were getting close. Skye flung her hands up in defense as one made a jump towards her, it was wrenched back by some of the plentiful vines. The next two were hesitant to follow his lead but they to were shackled back by vines, holding them in the air as Ryder finished them off with her arrows. Zeus leapt into the fray finishing off the last of them so Ryder could make her way over to Skye. She did not look happy.

"I told you to wait in the hut."

"What were those things?"

"Goblins, sent by Triston. Obviously he knows about this place. Your friends better hurry if they want answers."

"Why'd they come here?"

"Same reason I did. To find answers and to give you answers. Now since you are out here, and seeming there is impending doom about to fall upon us all. It may be best if you know how to defend yourself seeing as you are intent to ignore orders. Follow me." Ryder led the way further into the bush.

"I thought this was supposed to be a small island." Skye commented after 15 minutes of walking, well dancing, through bush and there was still no sign of the beach they'd arrived at.

"We are heading to the heart of the Island."

"That's usually in the middle. Are you saying we are not even in the middle yet?"

"Very good, maybe they did teach you something useful. Best not complain though, we will be running out." Ryder smirked to which Skye groaned. 

After another 15 minutes of walking Ryder stopped. "You will find answers in there. This is as far as I go."

Skye looked at her sceptically but continued walking pushing through bush only to stop at what appeared to be a wall of solid hedge."There's nothing…" She turned to see no one behind her. "Great, she's abandoned me. What am I supposed to do? She said I'd find answers, how? I'm no shrewd."

_"That depends on the question to which answers you seek__.__" _

"Ryder is that you?" Skye called back, starting to feel slightly pissed.  
No reply, "What type of questions am I supposed to ask?"

_"__Tha__t is entirely up to you__.__"_ The still disembodied voice replied.

"Who's there?"

_"I am no one, yet I am everyone__.__"  
_  
"What is that supposed to mean." No reply.  
"Its official. I'm going crazy. Yep, defiantly going bonkers."

_"You came searching for answers for __others__ yet__,__ you doubt who you are__.__"_

"I swear if this is some kind of search within yourself and you will find the answers within thing. I swear…" 

She was stopped by the quiet laughter that first rang out then began growing in volume, but remaining soft and metallic. Rather like a bell you's hear at a monastery, it was pleasant and settling. _"You are your mother's daughter."  
_  
"Who are you?"

_"Come to me__,__"  
_  
"How? There's a wall."

_"This wall is __a __wall within you__. You__ need to open yourself up, stop denying who you truly are__.__Ac__ceptance is the first step__ we all must take__."  
_  
"Now that is cheesy. How do I do that? I don't even know if I want to do that."

_"We all have choices to make that will affect us. You say you do not want __to be here __and yet __here you __are."_

" I am here because Ryder brought me here." No reply, "Damn this curiosity," Skye took a deep breath; letting down those walls that she had built up ever since she'd heard of the obelisk. She felt a tingle run through her fingers and warmth in her core of her body. Opening her eyes the walls were still there. "Great, I open myself up and it doesn't work, typical..."

"You are doing it for the wrong reasons,"

Skye shot a glance behind her, confirming that this voice indeed had four legs, a tail and a body. "How long have you been there Zeus?"

"Not long, you need to do it for the right reasons child."Settling onto his powerful hindquarters, he pivoted and launched into a full run. Leaving Skye alone once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Skye let lose a frustrated sigh, exclaiming, "I want answers, if the others are in danger I want to protect them. How can I protect them when I can hurt them?" As soon as the words had left her mouth the wall began to shake.

Skye moved forward cautiously wide eyed as the wall disappeared it opened up to a small pond surronding an island. In the middle of the isle was a willow tree and sitting under the tree was a lady on the grass with a guitar, she looked up at Skye with her sparkling emerald eyes. She patted a place next to herself, inviting her over. Crossing the pond was a little more difficult than she thought, not to mention the fact it was murdering her shoes. Grimacing she wondered what was wrong with stepping stones, small rocks, anything. Her shock must have shown as the woman smiled at her before returning her attention to the guitar when stepping stones appeared ahead of her. Skye sat next to her allowing a sudden wave of peacefulness overcame her. She waited for the woman to speak and when it came apparent she wasn't. Skye took a deep breath,  
"Who are you?"

"I have many names, but I am your mother."

"My mother is dead."

"A mother does not need to be only of blood, but rather, of bond. I am a mother to all children of the Earth."

"Ryder mentioned that, what is a child of the Earth?"

"Ryder?"

"You know, the one who sent me here? About yay big," Skye said shaking her hand about her shoulder height, "Fifteenish, blonde, blue eyes…"

"She goes by Ryder now? Hmm...how fitting. A child of the Earth is what you are my dear; someone with immense power. The Earth is an extension of who you are. It is a birth right and a privilege. Those who are unready, or will abuse this gift will never discover what they are capable of. You are worthy and are destined for greater things, so don't lose heart. Nothing is ever truly lost.

Most children of the earth have some form of extension yours is the element earth I hear. A true daughter of Earth, quite a rare feat."

"But how do I control it?"

"One does not simply control it; you must understand it. You must accept it, only then will you be able to learn control."

"Teach me."

The women stopped playing and placed down the guitar, unphased by the fact it had been swallowed into the roots of the big willow. As she turned to face Skye her emerald eyes pierced through right to her core.

"You are older than most when they are turned. And you have no knowledge of your past. It will take time. Time that we do not have. However there is another way. I would not mention it as it is very dangerous, but as we don't have much time it is the only way. Touch the tree." 

"How dangerous are we talking?"

"Do not fret, the stones were the first sign that you are accepted. All will be fine."

"Why is that reassuring?"

"I am the reassuring type, it comes with being a mother." 

Inching forward, her anxiety began to rise, but she pushed that along with some braches away as she came closer to the trunk. Hesitantly she touched it. Voices erupted around her and as the sun disappeared behind a cloud it instantly grew cold. Skye gasped as memories flowed through her, filling her with knowledge on her past; the creation of Earth as well as names and faces of other children of Earth. How to use the Earth as an extension of who she is and how to save the planet. She was confused as she saw the Beginning; when the Earth was split in two. How the great battle raged on, Ryder was there fighting against the darkness and it was her that created the balance between the two. Splitting this giant beast in half and forming a tomb ceiling him in. Creating the planet that she knows. There were pictures of plants, animals each filling her with more information, more names and values. Finally she understood who she truly is. She steps back and looks around, now completely dark making the area more menacing, she looks back to the spot where the woman known as Mother Terra, the mentor to children of the Earth, wanting –no- needing reassurance only to find her gone and the water from the pond was now moving up onto the small island that she was standing on.

"Shit," She moved to the edge and the stones reappeared she hurried over them and that was when she also realised that the bushes were moving. She picked up her pace as a memory of what Ryder said resurfaced,_ '__ ''__We will be running out__.__'__'__ Should have given me more of a clue.' _Skye thought annoyed, as she forced herself to go faster. Running now fast enough that everything was a blur she slowed down a little panicking.

"Thought you might understand."

Skye looked over and saw Ryder sitting up against a rock with Zeus sitting next to her with her hand on stroking the fir on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're safe here from the heart of the island, best be heading to the beach, your friend's will be here soon." Skye looked down at her watch four hours she looked up confused,

"It's alright you saw only a small fraction of the knowledge that we know, but still, it takes time to learn and absorb facts." Ryder said standing up turning to leave, Skye followed her.

"Why was Mother Terra surprised when I told her your name?"

"I chose Ryder, but that isn't my birth name. Over time I've changed it, I found it easier -especially when people want you dead. Besides it suits me."

There was a snort from Zeus, "You should tell her why, that'd give her a laugh."

"All will be revealed later." Zeus shot forward growling. "Zeus stand down," Ryder called sprinting after him, he looked at her then took a hard left while Ryder kept going forward until she ran out of the bush to the beach. In the distance they saw a plane flying low and heading straight for them.  
"What was your previous name?" Skye asked as the plane got closer.

"Alex,"

"Alex Ryder… really, the Teenage British spy?" Skye laughed remembering the stories and long nights she'd spend reading them.

"Where do you think Anthony got the name? I made him change a few things though."

"Yeah like gender and country."

"When I met him, I was preventing a man from killing thousands of children using a single virus."

"We never heard of it,"

"Ever heard of a secret? He helped me out so in return I let him write a story as long…"

"…as it couldn't be traced back to you." Skye finished for her in disbelief.

"Exactly,"

The sly smile forming on her lips meant Skye couldn't tell if she was being serious. She never got to ask as May landed on the wide bit of beach about half a mile down from them.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying this story, don't forget to give me some feedback I would love to hear from you and what are your thoughts. Sorry for the late updates.

* * *

Chapter 9

They made their way over to them. Coulson, Bobbie, Hunter came out of the jet with guns drawn and aimed at Ryder

"Skye are you alright?" Coulson asked

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you lower your weapons?"

"Director Coulson glad you could make it."  
He fired once at the blonde but she deflected it easily,  
"I know you must be pissed at me, but I brought you here for a reason, it would take you too long to understand what is going on by me explaining it, so I brought you here to show you."

"Show us what?"

"Follow me and all will be explained"

"This could be a trap." Bobbie warned Coulson

"I know that is why you and May are with me, Hunter when Fitz finishes bring it to us, Simmons will know where we are." Coulson said walking after the blonde and brunette. Ryder led them to a different part of the Island ten minutes in they arrived at a tomb.

"Only those with good intentions can enter. So wanting to know the truth in order to save your home is good enough I just hope none of you have ulterior motives" Ryder warned then entered followed by Skye, May looked at Coulson who shrugged and entered. May stopped Bobbie from entering  
"Wait here for Hunter to stop him coming in" she said then followed Coulson leaving Bobbie outside with the feeling of unease.

Inside the tomb was dark but Ryder lit something that gave off enough light to see. She led the way to a chamber on the left hand side. There were carvings on the walls which they all admired but looking closely Skye gave off a small shudder.

"The walls depict the story, a story written long ago, when your planet was not yet inhabited by humans."  
It was true on the walls were images of creatures some depicted in white and others in black. There was a room full of these creatures all getting along and at the head of the group were two, one of each both looking as though they belonged.

"This is the time before your planet came to be as what you know today, before the two worlds were merged as one, creating a solid form known as Earth. There were these creatures that inhabited both realms were what you would call monsters, demons even, but this was when they were good, they lived in harmony. Then Adam wanted more, he was one of the most powerful of all, only one was his equal but darkness was within him and soon it started to spread, he started the Great War, dividing them in two. The war was long and soon they were destroying each other and the realms that they lived in. It came down to his sister the only one that could stop him, it was a hard choice, but she knew he had gone dark so she gave him what he wanted, a place he could rule all by himself. She sent him into the Abesion forcing him into a dormant state, but the repercussion of this she did not expect, doing so split him in two creating a solid foundation known as Earth."  
As she explained she pointed to each picture depicting it. There was pictures of the battle between those depicted in white and those in black, finally the one that was depicted at the front of the group is seen fighting the large black one and next to it is of the large black creature being split in two and the other images seem to solidify.

"Why do these images seem to solidify?" Coulson asks

"That was the other part she was not expecting, when Earth was formed those left from the battle became something else." They continued around the room, the one in white was rallying every other creature on the Earth in front of a mountain although they did not seem to be facing her but the mountain.

"What is that?"

"The guardian of this planet. Like I said there were several repercussions she did not expect. Why I brought you here is this. She moved to the front of the room where an alter was, behind the alter there were inscriptions of two worlds and in between them was a ripple.

"This ripple is the foundations that is keeping Adam where he is now Triston is trying to break it. The ripple is fragile and Triston wants this planet so as he tries to break it hoping that if he sets Adam free he will be able to control him, but he does not know Adam, most that were around at the time when they became solid they chose to live a mortal life. Not all were given the choice, some even despised them for it. Creating the Outcasts, those that became mortal wanting more. Then there is those like Skye a daughter of one of the originals, her heritage goes back far, to one of the Pure's."

"What are you?"

"I am a Daughter of the Earth, so to speak"

"If he does awaken, how do we save Earth?"

"Find her." Ryder said pointing to the one standing in front of the guardian

"Where do we find her?"

"She will find you. Only if you find the guardian."

"How do we find the guardian?"

"Last time I checked he prefers mountains."

"He? So you have met him?"  
Ryder turned to May who was critically watching her, she stepped forward but commotion from up top stopped her from replying instead she sighed. Then turned and headed out of the room

"Best not stay down here on your own" she called back as she left.

"Skye" May called to the brunette that was eyeing a picture closely, "Skye" She repeated, then still being ignored she moved over to the brunette and tapped her arm, Skye jumped and turned to May

"Hey what's up?"

"We're leaving. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Right then let's go" Skye said hurrying out of the room with May hesitantly following behind after a close examination of the image Skye was looking at, but finding no use of the image she left. Outside the tomb Bobbie was standing with Hunter guns drawn and looking intently in the bush surrounding them.

"There is something out there." Hunter stated  
Ryder looked around then froze.

"Get in the Tomb" She demanded

"What no way am I going into a tomb"

"Shut up. Zeus. Section 4"

"Who the hell is Zeus?"

"Stay near the tomb, they won't come near this place. Very superstitious" she said then disappeared into the bush.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A laughing sound echoed through the bush followed by gurgling and growls. The laughing came closer to those in front of the tomb and tension in each agent increased as their grips tightened on their weapons.

"Skye do you know what is going on?" Coulson asked as a growl seemed to come from the bush opposite them

"I honestly wish I could say I did, but I don't have a clue."  
A howl came from the distance followed by high pitched laughter.

"Bloody hell this is like a horror movie next thing we know a killer clown is going to come bashing through those trees. At that exact moment a monkey jumped through the trees making everyone jump. The monkey went over to Skye and climbed up onto her shoulder

"Please don't be a killer monkey"

"I could never be. Ryder sent me, saying you should make you way back to the plane."

"You can talk?"

"No, you can understand me, there is a difference. Come on I will led the way." It jumped off her shoulder and ran into the trees

"We need to get back to the bus." Skye said following the monkey

"The bus is in the other direction."

"This is another way." They ran for a little while

"Wait are we following the monkey?"

"What no that would be crazy. We are following…

"Ted" the monkey shouted over his shoulder

"Ted" Skye said filling in the blank

"Who is Ted?" Coulson asked right as they came out on the beach. Ted led the way around to the plane. As they were running they could hear noises coming from the trees

"Best to hurry" Ted encouraged "Don't look back"

"What do you mean don't look back?" Skye asked looking back. "Oh god what is that?" a half bear, half rhino was chasing them, and it let lose a gurgling grunting noise.

"Just keep running" Ted said jumping on Skye's shoulder again. Then let lose a piercing whistle

"I did not know monkeys could whistle" Hunter muttered as he and Bobbie passed Skye who had stopped and was now summoning the earth.

"I hope you have a plan" Ted murmured

"Skye" Coulson called

"Get to the Bus and get it in the air" she called back as she made the earth move, shacking now she encouraged and manipulated the roots from the trees to come out. Rocks started flinging at the rhino/bear thing which made it turn to the trees and moan a loud gurgling sound, monkey's chided back at it from the trees. To Skye they were crying abuse at the monster, to Coulson and the others it was high pitch monkey noises. Skye felt her power thrumming within her she cried out as the monster was threatening her team by charging at them again now ignoring the monkeys it headed straight for her

"Anytime now" Ted added

Skye screamed and the rhino/bear was flown backwards. 'really is that all' she thought, but even just that she felt weak and light headed. Zeus appeared then leaping on the rhino/bear that was once again on its feet. Clamping down on its neck tearing flesh from the monster which bucked trying to get the wolf off. It flung Zeus off and now faced the new threat, Zeus still dazed when the beast charged at him, Skye wanted to help but didn't know how.

"STOP" she cried to the beast with all her might. The beast stopped and turned to Skye dazed, and Skye slightly confused used it to her advantage she charged at the beast, not knowing what she was doing acting though she was possessed she ran straight into the rhino/bear sending it flying. She was mad, angry at the creature that was attacking her. Her hands started glowing. In seconds Ryder was there finishing off the beast with a slice of her bow. Skye wasn't registering her though all she felt was anger and hate. Ryder now moved over to her all serious she went to reach for her but Skye reacted only by instinct she punched Ryder in the chest sending her back a few feet. There was a growl from Zeus as he came to Ryder's aid but she only held up her hand stopping him

"Skye, the darkness is blinding you, her my voice. Come back to me. _Come to me, come to me, come to me_" Ryder echoed in Skye's head. Skye turned to Ryder feeling herself calming down, but a sudden burst of rage filled her and she went on the attack. Swinging punches and kicking. Ryder deflected most but a few got through her defences, she felt her own rage building, but being used to it she simply deflected it. Skye swung a punch aiming at her head, Ryder dodged it and caught her arm she turned it over and forced it up behind her back.  
"RELAX"  
Just like that Skye relaxed in her arms which Ryder caught her and placed her on Zeus's back

"That was strong. Are you sure she is who you think she is?" Zeus asked

"Yes, it was just her first time, it will be easier the next time. Practice is what she needs."

"I sensed it in you. Are you sure it is best to be around her?"

"Yes. She needs us. Ted I want you to stay with Skye"  
The monkey nodded and climbed up on the unconscious girl.

"Zeus take her to the plane, they will land for her, than I want you to stay with her. Terra has already evacuated the other animals, I am going to sink this place." Zeus eyed her with concern then head bowed makes his way over to the plane.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

From the cargo hold on the plane Coulson was watching the blonde girl as Skye fought her,

"Should we intervene?"

"No, we…"  
Ryder leaned into Skye and he watched Skye fall he takes a cautionary step forward intending to go to his fallen agent but seeing the girl place her on the giant wolf and the monkey climb next to her the wolf turn and heads towards them.

"May lower the plane"

"Copy that," the plane lowered and the wolf jumped up into the cargo bay before the plane fully landed on the beach. The others looked around nervously as the wolf eyed everyone in the room, they did not expect the wolf to walk over to Coulson and lay down beside him indicating for him to receive his unconscious agent. Coulson surprised of all did not know how to respond, eying the wolf cautiously. Coulson closed the distance and picked up Skye, who he then passed to Mac who left the cargo bay, the monkey jumped up onto Coulson's shoulder and started chatting away.

"You guys see the monkey right?" Fitz asked walking into the room

"Yes Fitz, can someone please get it off me."

The wolf growled and the monkey jumped back onto the wolf and seemed to be having a conversation with it.

"Coulson you may want to see this." Bobbie said looking out the cargo ramp. Coulson goes over and stares out over the beach

"May get the plane up in the air"

"What is she doing?" Bobbie asks

"Coulson is everything alright?" May inquires

"You need to get us in the air."

"Is she trying to sink the place?" Hunter asks coming over to them

"Do we stop her?"

Down on the island Ryder was kneeling on the sand, waves were splashing up around her. The island seemed to be groaning and Ryder was full on concentration mode. The island started to sink, Ryder was now mid-air as the Island was going under. Now the tips of the taller trees were the only things that could be seen penetrating through the wave. Satisfied Ryder then turned and made her way up to the cargo ramp.

"Why did you do that? There could have been people…"

"There was no one there except us and I would rather have it so no one can get in the tomb."

"What was in the tomb that was so important? Besides if someone rally wanted to they could get to the tomb"

"Firstly instructions on how to awaken Adam, and secondly, no they won't you may see the trees now but ten minutes no one will see the islands it is being swallowed by the earth."

"I thought Triston know what to do already"

"There is a way to awaken him without destroying this planet in the process, but if he awakens he will wreak havoc on the living"

"There is more. What aren't you telling me?"

"I tell you what you need to know, nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't like it, you want me to trust you but you aren't telling me everything."

"There is a time and place for everything. You do not need to know everything, but trust me when I tell you, I tell you what is important to you and your planet. It is called compartmentalising. Any way we have bigger problems like finding the guardian."

"What is the guardian?"

"Someone that protects the earth"

"Like is it a person"

"No don't tell him that is what you thought he was, you have history on him but over time he became legend and now you think it fiction."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hunter added his voice into the conversation that had currently been between Coulson and Ryder reminding them that there are others present.

"Because most fiction stories says he is a monster." Ryder replied turning her attention to him which made him slightly nervous,

"Do you know him?" Bobbie asked

"I knew of him, time is a very delicate thing, for all I know he could have changed drastically since our departure."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Coulson demanded

"It means we best not waste any more of it. Tell you piolet to head to the French Alps."

"Why?"

"Rumour is that is the last place he was seen"

"How old is the rumour?" Hunter asked

"A century give or take"

"Great" Hunter says sarcastically as he heads up the stairs

"Skye will need rest."

"What happened to her?" Coulson asked concern all too obvious

"Growth, it normally takes a while before that happens but she is special."

"For what to happen?"

"Darkness. Hate, anger they are very powerful emotions. Sometimes it can be overwhelming. Do not fear it is like a Berserker rage, but she will learn to use it to her advantage. But when she awakens she will need a friend."

"The tufted capuchin. What is his name and can I touch it?" Fitz asked giddy

"Ted" Ryder nodded towards Fitz and the monkey shrugged, he jumped off Zeus and climbed up Fitz to sit on his shoulder. Fitz was in awe and ran into the Lab to show Simmons.

"Anywhere to relax or are we going to stand here on edge for the whole flight?"

"Follow me" Coulson led them upstairs and into the lounge, "You can stay in here" he said then headed out, but first there was a silent signal between him and Bobbie

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sorts," Ryder said a little offended  
Bobbie looked at her surprised but Ryder just shrugged it off and made herself comfortable on one of the couches. Zeus laid down in front of her and using her foot she rubbed his back.  
_'I should not be coming with you to find him,' Zeus thought_

'_I need all the support I can get, I haven't seen him in so long and when we departed it was not on good terms'_

'_Bringing me along may make matters worse'_

'_Or better with you he will see how serious things are'_

'_You know what he will tell you. You have been running from this since it happened are you ready to face your past'_

'_Is one ever ready? Honestly I do not know, I have tried so hard to forget. But I need to face it'_

'_only if they knew'_

'_I am grateful they do not'_

'_You cannot keep things from them, they are smart for their kind. Even Skye will suspect'_

'_They can suspect what they want. It does not prove anything'_

"So what got you in the business of being a spy agent…?"

"Morse, Bobbie Morse. But you already knew that just like how you know why."

"I do?"

"Yes, I know you can read thoughts"

"Hmmm, well yeah but it is rude so I don't do it often"  
She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Just trying to make conversation… who said chivalry was dead?" Ryder leaned forward, "right well Skye is awake at least with her I will get some form of conversation"

"You want a conversation, tell me about yourself."

"I walked right into that one didn't I? I would but I can't there are things you will not understand."

"Try me?"

"Fine I will let you ask me three question and if I can I will answer them. But the roles will be reversed you will have to tell me about yourself."

"Fine, question 1. Why Skye?  
How did you know about the Island?  
WHAT is with the wolf and monkey?"

"Well why Skye, I did not chose her just stating that, it is her heritage among most things but she is more, she is a child of the earth but she is also human, giving her more power and passion I see than most.  
I do not understand what you mean by the Island but I will tell you this that island was sacred to children of the earth all are drawn to it over time."

"But you sank it" Bobbie interrupted

"Yes I did and that was to protect it, no outcasts can get to it now, especially since it under water.  
The wolf as you put it is a very dear friend of mine. The monkey Ted I raised from birth he hangs with me and is now there for Skye as a friend." Something moved in Ryder's collar of her jacket. A small face popped out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late posting, life has been busy with me finishing school and all. I hope you enjoy:) Feel free to review I love hearing your comments and if you want me to add anything just ask, I would like to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

"What is that?" Bobbie asked sitting up straighter,  
Ryder looked down at the face of a pygmy marmoset

"Hello there, hey, hey, hey don't be shy" she cooed as it snuggled into her neck

"Lady Terra sent me to tell you the Outcasts are moving for French Alps so you better hurry." It chimed nervously

"That's not good… did you want to go back?"

"Zeus" it cried and jumped down onto the wolf and hugging it on the neck

"I take that as a no, how fast can we get there?"

"Why?"

"Trouble, and I would prefer it if we get there before it starts or better yet before they even arrive."

"I should go get Coulson"

"I know he is listening with Agent May, no need to pretend and if I wasn't a happy confident person I might be offended at them trying to sneak around. So let us make a deal I won't 'spy' on you if you don't on me, it's a little thing called trust."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Why should I trust those that spy for a living" sarcasm lacing her words

"She has a point sir"

"Skye, you all good"  
the brunette nodded while patting Ted with Fitz on her heels as the entered the room, changing the topic.

"Oh My God. A Pygmy Marmoset. Can I pet him"  
Ryder looks down at the small monkey on Zeus' neck

"Don't ask me ask him"

"What's his name?"

"Um?"

"Benjy" Ted greeted the little monkey

"Benjy" Ryder said and Fitz moved over to him unaware of Zeus until he was next to him.

"Bloody hell that is a large wolf." He said moving away back behind Skye

"Zeus" Ryder warned at the wolf that had a gleam in his eyes. He looked back at Ryder and appeared to have shrugged before sitting up now on eye level he watched those in the room. Coulson was the next one in the room followed by May.

"We can't go any faster." Who informs her

"I know how we could,"

'_No it is too much' Zeus interjects through their mind link_

'_We do not have the time to play it safe' then out-loud_, "I can teleport the plane there"

"Why didn't you do it before?"  
Coulson read between the lines

"Can you do it?"

"One way to find out" she went over to the side of the plane and placed a hand below the window. Complete concentration she closed off her mind to the rest in the room, her hand started to glow and the vein in her neck pulsed under the strain. The plane jumped and when Coulson looked out the window they could see the French Alps in the distance Ryder turned away from the group hoping that no one noticed that her nose was bleeding. Benjy and Zeus did but she nodded them that she was alright  
"I suggest that you land over there and not take the plane onto the mountain our else we will never find him."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Walk, drive, ride…" Something that won't attract attention and less noise."  
Coulson nodded then signalled for May to do as she said, May left the room to head back to the cockpit. Coulson now turned his attention to the blonde.

"What is the plan?"

"Why do I have to come up with a plan, you look more of the strategists type."

"Well you're the one that knows where to find this guardian so there's that…"

"Right well I did say this is only on rumour…"

"What you sent us here on rumours we don't have time for…"

"I am 91% sure he would be here, I was originally 85% but seeming the outcasts are on their way I am 91%, I say we go find out." Ryder said moving back to the cargo bay. Zeus on her heels, it took 5 minutes to land and everyone to be in the cars ready for the cold and what they knew would be a fight. Coulson held the door open for Ryder but she shook her head,

"It's bad enough to be in this flying metal contraption I will not sit in one while we drive over land."  
She said walking down the ramp

"You can't exactly walk there, I thought you said we were in a hurry"

"Mr Vance I have no intention of walking, yes we are in a hurry" she said climbing onto Zeus' back, Benjy now moved from Zeus' ears to Ryder's shoulder once again snuggling into her collar. Zeus looked up at those in the car, then headed off at a run. Coulson hopped in the car and they drove after the retreating wolf.

In the car May was driving Hunter and Bobbie were in the back Coulson in the Passenger side

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Mel, I know what you're thinking, you don't like how I am listening to this stranger."

"She is hiding something from us, I don't know if I can trust her. That story she told us in the tomb was very evasive."

"True, but if she is telling the truth on our upending doom, we need her"

"I know but still I have a strange feeling about all of this Phil"

"Can I say something?"

"What Hunter?"

"I agree with May, I don't trust her, but we do need her, besides she seems like someone you do **not** want to cross."

"He's right, especially with that giant wolf at her side, what is with that?"

"I don't know…" time passed by as they made their way up the mountain. "Do you think we did the right thing leaving Skye on the bus?"

"Yes safest place at the moment."

"You put her in the cage didn't you?"

"She went volunteering, besides she had the monkey with her so I know for a fact Fitz will be in there soon. Probably now even."

"Umm guys hate to break up the chit chat but we seemed to have lost the wolf."

"No we haven't they are cutting across the bush we have to go the long way around."

"Why can't we go through the bush?"

"Because it is unstable."  
Silence followed as they continued to drive. Half an hour later they had reached the final parking lot. There Ryder was waiting for them, they were some way up the French Alps.  
"The roads are closed due to the snow, you can't get up there any further in that vehicle of yours"

"How much further?"

"See right up there, that part of the mountain. There that is where we need to go"

"How are we going to get up there, we will freeze before we get half way"

"I have called for a ride they should be here soon. Stay inside keep warm."

"No kidding" Hunter mumbled as Ryder went back to the wolf leaving the agents in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Ten minutes later it had started snowing. They sat in the car looking out watching the blonde girl as she snuggled into the wolf

"Should we offer her a seat?"

Just then there was a loud cawing sound and Ryder stood up. A figure came out of the snow and landed next to her two more dropped next to it and at first Ryder seemed to be in a defensive stance that turned into a relax posture and she went over to hug the thing. She then went over to the car. Coulson got out followed by the rest of his team.

"You have a ride. Director Coulson I would like you to meet Leo lord of the Sky's." She moved out of the way and his jaw dropped standing next to the giant wolf were three giant eagles and Ryder was pointing to the one in the middle it seemed to look Coulson up and down then bent his head

"He says you can ride on his back, he will take us where we need to go. The others can ride on Mina and Meno, Alice is over there for agent May once you move your car into that" she said pointing to shelter between trees Krea will watch over that and Stan would watch over your plane. We must go the outcasts are closer than we thought. Zeus…" Ryder nodded and the wolf disappeared

"Still doing those party tricks I see" Leo stated which made every one of the agents gasp.

"Please that was not one of my party tricks that was one of his. Now would you close your mouths and stop staring like that or they might freeze that way and let me tell you that is unattractive." Three mouth's closed and Coulson tried talking

"You can ask him questions on the way but right now we need to move" Ryder interrupted then helped Bobbie and Hunter onto Mina and Meno, May moved the car into the hole in the trees then got out by this time Coulson was on Leo,

"By the way they will not forgive you if you pull out any of their feathers now fly" Ryder said and the three birds took off heading towards the peak of the mountain. Ryder helped May onto Krea then watched her take off

"Supposed we should follow them right?"

"Well you can't just ditch them can you?" Benjy asked

"Don't tempt me."

"This is because of him isn't it?"

"Yep, I left it in the past, thinking I would not have to revisit it."

"Everybody knows they have to face there past at one point or another in their lives."

"Right now I would go for another then right now. Are you trying to be my conscience because I can tell you, you do not want that job my mind is a puzzle"

"I happen to like puzzles."

"Really you did not just say that?"

"Hey you are the one taking advice from a monkey."

"Yes tell me again why I am listening to you."

"Because I am cute and adorable"

"Those have the same meaning."

"Yes just go."

"Fine"  
Ryder jumped in the air and flew off, she caught up with some difficulty the eagles were going fast that and the snow was getting thicker as they flew higher, she could hear Coulson talking to Leo asking all sorts of questions, she heard Meno rumble in laughed at something Hunter had said. They were covering distance at a good pace. Leo signalled for Ryder who went up next to him,

"We are not alone, you can see them climbing up the mountain."

"Fly up, then sore down, we need to get there first."

"Hold on," Together they rose up and then they sored down picking up speed

"Can you do something about them"

"Keep on the path I will meet you there" Ryder glided off to the left until she was swallowed by the snow. The eagles continued while Ryder made her way over to where the Outcasts were making their way up, above them Ryder made the earth rumble causing an avalanche of snow to land on them, she knew this would not kill them but at least it would slow them down. Ryder then made her way back up to the eagles that had landed in an entrance to a cave.

"We will stand here, waiting for you. As you know he…"

"Thank you Leo, if they come here before we are out I don't want you fighting them fly away."

"Very well. Be safe Alpha."

"Sinato"

"Let's go." Ryder said leading the way into the cave. She lit a flame in her hand and used it as a torch. Coulson and Bobbie were carrying a torch and Hunter and May had their weapons drawn.  
"I'd put those away if he attacks there is nothing you can do to stop him."

"That's cheerful and when were you exactly going to share that information"

"You scared agent Vance?"

"Ryder why did he call you alpha"

"Does not matter, come on best hurry" Ryder picked up the pace and led them further into the mountain, several minutes passed and nothing happened they were walking deeper when all of a sudden it opened out into a massive cavern.

"**I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SMELL THAT SMELL AGAIN. IN FACT I NEVER EXPECTED TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN THOSE WERE YOUR WORDS NOT MINE"** a voice rumbled throughout the chamber


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"Yeah well desperate times cause for desperate measures, I would not be here otherwise"

"**THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO SOMEONE IF YOU ARE HERE TO ASK A FAVOUR"**

"I am not here to ask a favour, but to inforce an oath that was made long ago."

"**ARRR TRISTO IS TRYING TO AWAKEN HIM?"**

"You already know the answers to that, you feel it as I do."

"**DO NOT TALK OF THE BOND." **The voice boomed causing Ryder to step back

"I have too. You and I are bonded, I am sorry for that but there is nothing I can do, but let me remind you, you would not be here if it was not for me"

"**I KNOW I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN CREATED, TELL ME DO THEY KNOW OF YOUR PAST OR HAVE YOU LIED TO THEM AS WELL."**

"I never lied. "

"**THAT IS A LIE"** that was when a head appeared out of the darkness appearing centimetres from Ryder there was a small gasp from those behind her.

"If that is the size of the head imagine the body" Hunter murmured to Bobbie, hand instinctively dropping to his side arm.  
Ryder ignoring them, "Please. Stefan Adam is awakening and I need your help, let us re-establish our bond become Dragon and Rider once again. Let those know we are here to protect this planet that was made by mistake, and prove to those that it is not a mistake."

"**I HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE"**

"There are those out there that do not know of your existence. You have been coped up in here for so long, tell me do you not miss the feel of the wind beneath your wings."

"**AND WHOS FAULT IS IT THAT I AM IN HERE"**

"I admit it was not my finest decision. One of many mistakes I wish to make amends but humans were hunting you and I wanted you safe."

"**HUMANS PAH, IF YOU WANTED TO YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM."**

"Only by force and I do not do that I am not Adam"

"**SPARE ME THE DETAILS EVIE I KNOW EXACTY WHO YOU ARE."**

"And I you. All those years ago you went power hungry, you liked creating fear in the humans."

"**THAT WAS LONG AGO, BESIDES IT WAS THEM THAT HUNTED ME, KILLED MY BRETHREN, AND KILLED YOUR PEOPLE. YOU SAY I AM POWER HUNGRY BUT IT IS THEM THEY ARE THE TRUE POWER GREEDY, LOOK AT THEM NOW THEY ARE KILLING YOUR PLANET BUT YOU ARE WILLING TO DEFEND THEM".**

"You, think I want this, I never wanted any of this. I said you were power hungry but you learnt your mistakes and I am SORRY." Ryder stepped forward and placed a hand on his snout gold reflecting from the light reflecting from its golden scales. The dragon snorted then moved away

"**IF ONLY IT WAS THAT EASY, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN"**

"Will you join us?"

There was a humming sound that was when they realised it was laughter, Coulson was confused it wasn't until Ryder started laughing,

"God I missed you Stefan. Let me see you" a few seconds passed then he blew fire into a basin and the chamber was lit in gold and the chamber that they thought was a void of darkness and nothing turned out to be filled up with a large golden dragon

"Oh God it's massive" Hunter stated, Stefan lowered his head to Hunter and the others his golden eye watching them with a bemused twinkle.

"**WHY HAVE YOU BROUGT THESE HUMANS LITTLE ONE."**

"They want our help to protect their home."

"**SINCE WHEN DID YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO HUMANS?"**

"Since one child of earth needed my help and she happened to be part of their group."

"**I THOUGHT YOUR CHILDREN PREFERED TO STAY HIDDEN.,"**

"She was not born with her gifts they were awakened by an obelisk, she was raised human"

"**HMM, WHY DID YOU GO YOURSELF INSTEAD OF SENDING ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE."**

"There is something about her"

"**HOW MANY HAVE LEFT?"**

"It is not that they left it's the outcasts, they've been killing them off, so I have put them in hiding. Our numbers are not what they used to be, I need to protect them"

"**Little one I am here to help,"** his head snapped up**, "Outcasts"**

"Leo left. We need to go. Stefan?"

"**CLIMB ON**" Ryder helped the others climb onto Stefan's back then he started moving, the mountain shacked as Stefan made his way up.

"Where are we going?"

"**Out",** Stefan made his way up the void of darkness the mountain then split open at the top and Stefan flew out as it started to crumble Stefan made his way up as the wind and snow got strong he then levelled out and headed down the mountain. Coulson looked back at the mountain, now crumbling

"I hope we don't get caught, SHIELD can't afford diplomatic grievances,"

"Destroying a mountain tick that off my bucket list" Hunter yelled over the wind

"Are those a threat?" Bobbie said pointing down to those chasing them

"Stefan, get them back to their plane. I will deal with them" Ryder said jumping off his back she free fell until she landed with a thud on the mountain side, landing in front of some of the outcasts.

**AN: Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story, don't forget to review. I want to hear your opinions. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The outcasts were glaring at her from under their hoods the light reflecting off their snow goggles. They then attacked her in a blur one even disappeared in the snow, she defended herself bending the snow to her will turning it to ice then sending it towards the closest. The shards sliced through him and he fell making the one behind jump over his fallen comrade, but he too shared the same fate even though he tried deflecting the ice. Ryder sixth sense warned her of danger she moved just in time to dodge a fatal blow from the outcast that disappeared in the snow. Still the blow landed on her shoulder flinging her back a couple of feet off the side of the mountain, she landed on the ledge of a cliff overlooking the ravine, Ryder looked down at her shoulder to see her jacket ripped and claws penetrating her skin. She winced as she pulled out the claws then ducked just in time as the outcast went for another attack. They were face to face now on a six by eight piece of rock overlooking a 90 foot drop. The outcast attacked again but this time Ryder blocked him, he knew she was stronger than him so using her momentum he jumped up on her and bit down hard on her shoulder, the ground groaned under the weight and Ryder knew it was only seconds before it gave way, she hissed in pain and threw him hard on the ground making the stone ledge give way she was fast enough to jump up and grab a hold of the cliff face. She then climbed back up on to a more steady part of the mountain only the mountain itself was crumbling she looked down at the town to see those left there panicking  
"Great" she murmured then grabbed a hold of the mountain side. It stopped shacking she then made the storm rage on stronger to give her cover as at that moment she started moving the rock back into place. It was slow and gruelling work restoring the mountain to its former glory, making it stronger more stable. By the time it was done Ryder fell onto the snow exhausted and cold. Her arm was numb, where he had bitten her she knew there was something in it but she was too tired and cold to do anything about it, the storm fuelled by her energy now raged on without her able to stop it and even with her good eyesight she could not see that far. She tried calling to Stefan for help but there bond was weak and had not been renewed so instead she closed her eyes and fell asleep leaving her core energy to keep her alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back on the bus Skye was pacing the perimeter of the cage, Fitz was sitting on the bed playing with Ted when Ted jumped up  
"He's here. He's here" he said running over to the door  
"Who's here"  
"She found him and they made up. Come on I want to see him"  
"Ted you have ten seconds to fill me in"  
"uhh I can't I promised Ryder I would not, she will tell you when she is ready. Wait somethings wrong. Hurry up we need to go and talk to him"  
Skye walked out the door with a confused Fitz behind her, she headed over to the window and looked up at the mountain. A storm was raging on and it was hard to make out what was happening but Skye's new ability came with several perks she could see as clear as a hawk and noticed a shadow heading towards them  
"Oh my god" the shadow was no longer a shadow  
"Bloody hell, it's a…a…a…"  
"Dragon, with passengers. Let's go" Skye led the way to the cargo bay  
"What's going on?" Mac asked  
"Coulson's outside" Skye said opening the door, a blast of cold wind entered the bus with snow at first this screened everyone's view then out of came Coulson, May, Bobbie and Hunter.  
"Where's Ryder?"  
"I don't know she went to stop the outcasts but then the storm came out of nowhere" Coulson explained, Ted ran out of the plane and looked up at the mountain, Skye was right behind him but they couldn't see her  
**"I CAN'T SENSE HER"** Skye spun around to face a giant golden eye, it moved and was replaced by a snout  
**"IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE OUR BOND WAS REACTED BUT PERHAPS YOURS WOULD BE STRONGER CHILD OF EARTH"**  
Skye's fear was gone "I don't know how"  
**"IT IS WITHIN ALL CHILDREN OF THE EARTH TO LOCATE ONE ANOTHER, THAT IS HOW THEY KNOW WHEN ONE IS IN TROUBLE AND IS IN NEED OF AID. YOU JUST HAVE TO LOOK WITHIN YOURSELF. THE EARTH IS AN EXTENSION OF WHO YOU ARE, EVERY LIVING THING IS CONNECTED TO THE EARTH ONE WAY OR ANOTHER"  
**"Easier said than done" there was a rumble and that was when she realised he was laughing. "Glad I amuse you"  
**"YOU MUST BE THE ONE RAISED BY HUMANS. EVIE HAS HIGH EXPECTATIONS OF YOU AND HAS COMPLETE FAITH THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO GREAT THINGS. YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES."**  
Skye bent over to the ground; took a deep breath and focused on the earth. The patch of snow where her hand lay was getting warm, her hand started glowing setting off a chain reaction her eyes started glowing and she saw Ryder, on the mountain holding it in one piece fixing it where it was breaking mending the mountain back together, Skye watched her fall then blood seeping out of well Skye could not tell where from. She gasped and fell back eyes still glowing she saw an avalanche cover Ryder  
"We need to get to her now" without thinking she hopped on the dragon who took off in a gust of wind they flew right into the storm Stefan's strong wings beating against the wind. Skye leaned in close to his neck trying to get some form of protection from the snow, while Ted was hugging her stomach.  
**"WHERE TO?"**  
"Over there." Skye said using her knee to guide the dragon towards that mountain. Stefan headed straight for where Skye indicating. Snow was falling heavy but still Stefan could tell where he was going. "**THERE**" he said indicating a place where snow was rising but they could make out a figure.  
"Hurry" Skye said indicating the avalanche that was coming down the mountain  
**"IT'S ALL THIS NEW SNOW"**  
Stefan swopped down picked up Ryder and with only scratching the surface just as he sharp turned out from the mountain the avalanche struck where Ryder was  
"**THAT WAS CLOSE."** Stefan said heading back towards the plane, Skye was too cold to answer so instead she snuggled back in the dragon. There were shadows next to in the snow on either side  
"Stefan" Skye warned  
**"LEO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."**  
"She wanted our help so we came when she told us not to intervene with the outcasts on the ground we were taking out the ones in the air, I had Alice follow her to keep an eye on her but she disappeared when Alice had to fight off one of those damn Rhino-hawks. How is she?"  
**"NOT GOOD, I CAN FEEL HER CORE, BUT NOTHING ELSE."**  
"It is a defence mechanism to protect her. Stefan you know what that means"  
**"I KNOW. WHERE IS IT?"**  
"Follow me. Krea go tell the others we have her and are taking her somewhere safe. Do not bring them though" One of the shadows disappeared being replaced by another. They started a slow decent in the opposite direction of the plane. It took them a while until they were completely out of the storm Stefan followed Leo over the forest until the mountain was far in the distance, they then swooped lower under the trees till they reached a large tree where they flew in, Stefan was too large to fit in the hole so he placed Ryder in and let Skye to hop off in after then went down to the ground he was tall enough to see in the hole from the ground. Skye was next to Ryder but was told to move back. Leo picked her up and placed her in the middle of the tree  
"The heart of the tree will do its work. Now come over her daughter of earth, you need to warm up." Skye made her way over to him and as she got closer she felt heat she looked around confused  
"It is the heart, you are a child of the earth and are in need of warmth, and so the heart of this tree is supplying you with warmth, it will protect you as you protect them." Leo explained  
"We do?"  
"The sole purpose of a child of the earth is to protect the earth and everything on it. You will learn this over time."  
"It will be more difficult with this upcoming war between the outcasts and all." Mino stated  
"That is up to the fates to decide." Leo interjected  
"What do you think will happen?"  
"It is not for me to say but if Adam rises that will not be good"  
"Yeah but we have the Guardian now isn't that a good thing? That is how we will beat Adam"  
laughter rumbled through the tree, **"You think I am the guardian, you have been sadly misinformed I cannot stop Adam, for I am only half. A Dragon plus Rider were created in the aftermath of the earth's creation. Eve placed us in charge of protecting the earth. But let me remind you that it was not I nor my rider that stopped Adam, but Eve and the repercussions for that was not warranted"  
**"Are you saying earth never should have been created?"  
**"NO, that is not what I am saying, Adam was not the only one that was split into two."**  
"You and your rider. Eve was split into three."  
**"You are smart my dear. To have Eve at her full strength the three of us need to be together"  
**"Is Ryder alright?"  
"It will take some time for her to heal, normally it would be fast but she was bitten by a basilisk, right now her core is fighting off the poison as well as trying to keep her body temp up" Leo stated  
**"LEO WOULD IT HELP IF SHE LAY NEXT TO ME?"**  
"Last time you did that your bond grew sufficiently strong and you became inseparable are you willing to risk it, this time you may not be able to break apart."  
**"I AM A DRAGON AND SHE IS MY RIDER, SEPARATE WE ARE VULNERABLE, BUT TOGETHER WE ARE INVINCIBLE"**  
"Very well." Leo said picking Ryder up and taking here out to Stefan who grabbed her, not before Benjy hopped out of her collar and onto Leo. Stefan then curled up in a ball his golden wings covering them both up.  
"Looks like a golden bolder," Skye commented. "A golden bolder that is glowing. Right well why they are doing that can one of you take me to find this Eve person."  
The giant eagles looked at each other for birds that look fierce naturally Skye was surprised to see them looking scared

_**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update, well here is the next chapter what do you guys think. I love to hear your thoughts and comments. Until next time. **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"It is best to not go looking for Eve little one, she is someone you do not want to meet"  
"But surely she will help us to stop Adam from destroying Earth"  
"Undoubtable, but best that she comes on her own terms"  
"Why do you fear her?"  
"We do not fear her to say but her personal guardians they we fear. We are proud creatures but we know when we are bested, they do not allow anyone to see her"  
"Well we have to see her. We shall go and they will let us see her"  
"How are you going to get passed them?"  
"I am going to ask them real nicely"  
Both Ted and Benjy were on Leo with Mina and Meno covering his flanks they flew up and west away from the mountains away from the bus  
"I am going to be in trouble when I return" she murmured to Ted and Benjy they were flying for a while the ground below changing from; forest to farmlands to towns to sea. Skye dozed off after the first hour and woke several hours later they were now back over land although she did not know where. They flew on in silence for another half an hour flying over forestry when the birds started circling near a cave in cliffs. Leo landed letting Skye off then following her into the cave, even though he was nervous Skye was grateful he came. They made their way further into the cave the walkway growing thin and narrow. Skye got through with no difficulty but saw that the eagles would have trouble a thought struck her she placed a hand on either side of the wall then pushed out. At first nothing happened but slowly there was a cracking sound and the walls moved back stubbornly Leo after nervous looking back followed Skye further into the tunnel it was eerie in the tunnel and Skye had the pending doom feeling but she shook it off whatever was to happen would happen she needed this persons help to protect the ones she loved that and the world depended on her even though they would never know just how scary there future looked. She was glad Leo was with her his warmth seemed to push back the doubt that was swirling in her stomach. She entered as cavern and it was quiet too quiet for her liking but the thing that made her stop was that across the room were six hallways leading in all different directions she looked at Leo for guidance who only shrugged it was clear he did not know what way to go. '_THE EARTH IS AN EXTENSION OF WHO YOU ARE, EVERY LIVING THING IS CONNECTED TO THE EARTH ONE WAY OR ANOTHER'. _Skye knelt down on the ground and laid her palm flat on the earth she closed her eyes and focused, she felt vibrations come from the fourth hallway she started heading for that tunnel but she had a sense she was being watched.

_**AN: I know this is a very short chapter but stay with me. I hope you enjoy this story. P.S I do not own any marvel characters. Until next time.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They walked on for a while in silence when something jumped out of the shadows and yanked Skye down she screamed but instincts saved her as she screamed vines routed out of the walls and pulled the thing off her Leo was there in an instant pushing the thing further back giving Skye space but chuckling came from the creature on the wall another creature jumped Leo and forced him to the ground Meno and Mina were crying out in rage Skye forced the earth to her biding encircling the creature on Leo and forcing it up and off now holding them both on the wall they hissed the disproval.  
"Who dears enter the sacred cave" one snarled  
"Who are you?" Skye retorted  
"We are the sentries that guard this sacred place to which you are trespassing"  
"We are here seeking the aid of Eve. I need to speak to…"  
"You are not worthy"  
"She does not see anyone" the other chirped in.  
"Well she is going to see me."  
"You think you are special you are nothing but a wisp time will do its cause, one thing we learned about this rigid planet is you are nothing but a grain of sand on a beach, you are all the same and sooner or later you disappear."  
"You're wrong we are individuals if we want to make a difference we will." Skye said then left them there and continued on through the tunnel. As they made their way further Skye had a growing sense of rightfulness,  
"What is this place?"  
"Feeling right?"  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
"You're returning home in a manner of speaking, you know how you felt with Ryder, well you are returning to the creator of earth and you are a child of the earth so…"  
"…its natural. Easy up ahead I can sense someone"  
Leo looked up and signalled for Mino and Meno to be prepared for what was to come. They made their way through to another opening but unlike before this one was enlaced in light. On the walls were carvings with a lot of names and faces. Skye's attention was diverted to a wooden throne in the centre of the wall on the south side other than that the room was empty but Skye knew someone was here. She made her way to the centre of the room noticing roots on the ground she walks around being careful not to trip over them. Standing directly in front of the throne now she stares at the woman walking towards them before she could stop herself  
"You look just like her, older but other than that identical"  
"I presume you are talking about Evie but you do not know the whole story young one. Leo you have some nerve bringing her to me" the blonde lady said turning her attention to the giant bird who seemed to shrink back at her tone  
"Leo came because I asked him to, please I need your help, by now you know that Adam is trying to rise thanks to Triston and the earth is in great danger if he succeeds please you have to help…"  
"I do not have to do anything, especially if a new born is trying to boss me around. Nobody bosses me around,"  
"I did not mean any disrespect, if you do not help Adam will destroy earth"  
"Why shouldn't he, over time nothing but heart break has come from this planet. He does not need to destroy earth as humans are already doing that. Today with cutting trees, carbon gases, you are killing this planet, making it weak and vulnerable it will not stand a chance if Adam arrives."  
"Then help me to stop Triston from rising him"  
"It is too late he is already awake,"  
"Then come with me, join with Ryder and…"  
"No. I will join you when the time is right, for now if I were you I would head to the place where thousands were killed,"  
"Where is that?"  
"the place where war took life that was pointless, there commanders forced them to their deaths"  
"Are you talking world war one or two?"  
"Gallipoli has many surprises that could be found useful" Eve said before she disappeared  
"What do we do now?"  
"Go to Gallipoli but first I need to find a phone to inform Coulson"  
"Well our first step should be is to pass those we left behind" Meno chirped in  
"Well that goes without saying I was speaking of when we are out of here speaking of we should go"  
Skye led the way through the tunnel and where they thought they had left those creatures on the wall but now an empty hallway  
"Where did they go?"  
"Maybe Eve called them back she did want us to go"  
"Let's hope so, but to be safe" Skye picked up her pace and the urgency was spread within their group. It took less time to leave the cave then it was to enter once out in the fresh air Skye hopped on Leo and without wasting time they took off. Leo made his way down and landed on the edge of a town closes to the cliffs but stayed closer to the forest. Skye left them there and made her way into the town she told him that she would call if she needed him and both Benjy and Ted were with her. It took her 15 minutes to get in town there she went to the café where it supposedly had free wifi but noticing the outside Skye had low expectations. She had no money so she couldn't use the phone box outside the café so instead she was planning on using their computers. When she entered the café she noticed there was only one computer and it was around lunchtime so it was rather busy, when she entered they all turned to stare at her, Ted on her shoulder tightened his grip and she felt Benjy nestle into her neck. She made her way over to the computer and sat down. A waitress came over holding a coffee pot  
"Can I help you?" she asked thick accent  
"Umm yes I am traveling with some friends and I went ahead of them so I could send an email to my mother, you see she is sick and forced me on this spiritual retreat through the forest, I just needed to check to see if she was alright so could I…" she indicated to the computer  
"It is a dollar to log on"  
"But I didn't bring any money, the whole thing to do with the spiritual retreat is to disconnect with all homely possessions but last I heard she wasn't doing okay and I just need to know please" the lady eyed her suspiciously but an older woman nodded towards her and the young waitress typed some things on the keyboard and the computer came to life. Skye smiled her thanks then started typing herself, she left an encrypted email to Coulson then opened up a blank tab showing false emails for her cover she then closed the tab as she felt prying eyes she exited out and deleted all her data. She then stood up and left once again the centre of attention, a man stood blocking her way  
"You know I never heard of no retreat heading this way"  
"Just passing through"  
"Even still we hear news if a group of people head into those woods. Safety protocol and all. I think you not being honest"  
"Honestly, I am just passing through and I have left friends in the woods as you put it and yes what I am doing is spiritual but what I do is my own business so excuse me." She pushed him out of the way but he grabbed her wrist. Ted chided at him which made him step back  
"Easy George let her be" the older woman stated  
"No Virgina she hiding something who has a pet monkey?"  
"Quite a few people actually." Skye murmured but using his distraction she left the café and not soon after she heard footsteps behind her more than one pair,  
"Oh boy he has the sheriff" Ted commented, "we should run"  
Skye was tempted to run but instead she stopped and turned to face them  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes sorry to disturb you mam but I would like you to accompany me."  
"Sorry sir but my mama always told me not to go with strangers nowhere" Skye replied innocently  
"Yeah but you see I am the Sheriff of this town and it is brought to my attention of your presence here and a few of the people here want a few answers"  
"Well kind sir I must say I am only passing through so no need for concern"  
"But there is, I know someone that would be very interested to meet you child of earth"  
"How...?" a sharp pain throbbed in her neck instinctively her hand went up, but as her vision clouded her hand dropped, she felt herself falling then nothing as she entered a void of darkness she heard Ted and Benjy cry out.

_**AN: Hey guys well there is a ton of information, what do you think? Who is it that wants Skye? Tell me your thoughts and opinions. Until next time.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Skye woke to screams, she was held mid- air by her arms and legs chained to the roof and floor, her hands were enclosed in metal casing and her head was ringing. She looked around her surrounding and it took her a while to realise where she was. Some form of metal basement that and the terrible smell she figured she was near a sewer.  
"Sorry for the discomfort but we were warned about your particular talent," a male voice echoed around the room, Skye immediately zoomed in onto the man, he was tall and well built.  
'Who are you' was the question on her lips but nothing came out as if reading her mind before she started to panic,  
"You will find it difficult to speak, nothing personal but I can't have you calling for help. Let me start at the beginning my name is Cody and I am very interested in your kind. I must say you are the true meaning of beauty and it is a shame really."  
'if I am true beauty you must be evil' Skye thought to herself

"Now as to why you are here I thought it would be obvious Triston does not want you ruining his plans now if you were caught by any of his other associates you would be dead, luckily for you I am more civil but there are things I need and you will give them to me. Such a beauty." His hand ran down her cheek.

The door opened and in walked a skinny man he was glaring at Cody.  
"What are you doing? Get started already. She killed Tobias, Triston wants her dead" He demanded

"This is my territory, she is mine, I will do what I like you do not come in here and demand things. You are a guest here I would hate it if you lose that privilege as I do not take kindly to trespasses"

"Triston will not be happy"

"I will get him the information he seeks now leave me be."

"She is a child of the earth getting that information without harming her is going to be impossible"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes are you committed to do what is necessary?"

"Are you calling me weak?"

"NO but she is a pretty thing and you are known for…" he got no further as Cody was next to him in seconds he yanked out his heart.

"Call me soft" he said then stepped over the body and walked next to Skye  
"Sorry about that, where was I? Yes, now I need you to tell me where Evie is?"

Skye was glaring at him determined not to tell him anything that was when pain erupted in her abdomen she looked down but found nothing there. That was when she realised it was a memory of when she was shot twice by Ian Quinn, knowing now that he was using some form of mental torture Skye started going through the techniques May had taught her.

"Clever girl, but that will not stop me" Cody unfurled a whip then swinging it twice the first one struck against her left shoulder the second across the neck. She hissed in pain but that was her only reaction. She looked over at the door in anticipation.

"Your friends won't be able to help you, hell they won't even know where you are."

"Funny, I know where we are, I bet they will too. The thing about children of earth we always know where each of us are". As Skye finished speaking there was a loud clang followed by shouts and gun fire, Cody turned to face the door when it swung off its hinges forcing him to the ground. Zeus was there on top of the door inches from Cody's face.

"You have no idea who…" he got no further Zeus chomped down on his neck tearing through skin and bone decapitating him. He then move over to Skye with a swing of his paw he broke through the chains holding her up she fell onto him and he jumped away disappearing from the cellar. They appeared on a cliffs edge Zeus lowered allowing Skye to get down now free of chains.

"Where are we?" she asked

"I thought you said a child of earth knows where they are?"

"That, I was only distracting him while you made your way to me. And it took you long enough."

"Leo and the others were the ones causing the distraction, it took a while for me to find you because I was helping other people onto their backs. Speaking of Leo here he is now. To answer your first question we are in Turkey. Gallipoli is that way." As Zeus finished Leo landed and an eager Ted jumped off and hugged her

"Don't ever go off on your own again from now on I am your shadow." He said nestling on her shoulder

"Does that make me her second shadow or yours?" Benjy said moving some of Skye's hair away from his eyes he moved from Ted's back to her shoulder.

"How long was I out, if we are in Turkey seeming that is the compound over there to the South, I never knew we left America."

"You have been missing for two days. Your team is in Gallipoli now not knowing where you want them to be."

"ANZAC Cove."

"How do you know?"

"A feeling… no I don't know it's sort of a hunch but more…"

"Say no more. We know what you mean."

"You…?"

"Not us per say, but with Evie. I mean Ryder and your sisters and brothers they have the same thing."

"How…What does it mean?"

"Not now we need to go. Triston was spotted heading this way."

Skye went and climbed on Leo's back, who took off heading to ANZAC's cove. It took them an hour to reach Coulson who looked relieved to see her, but at the same time angry. When Leo landed Coulson moved over to her.

"Where have you been, you cannot go off the reservation like that, we were worried sick."

"I needed answers and the only way I could get them was by myself."

"Where is Ryder?"

"She'll be here later, for now we need to prepare ourselves Triston is coming here to raise Adam."

"How do you know?" May asked

"I was told by someone in a cryptic message, don't worry we can trust her, besides it was confirmed by one of his followers."

"You've been gone two days since we received your message and no offence you look like shit, where were you?" Coulson asked

"Doesn't matter we have bigger things to worry about now, I will fill you in later, right… tonight is a summer solstice Triston has everything he needs to raise Adam, he knows we will be here defending it so I am assuming he will bring men with him to stop us. Our main objective is to stop him from waking Adam."

"Oh is that all?" Hunter smirked

"How are we going to stop them, our weapons aren't exactly useful against them. Besides how do we fight them when they have all the advantages?" Bobbie asked

"Always the realist ah Bob, have a little faith."

"Hunter." Coulson warned

"No Hunter is right, we just need to hold them off until Ryder comes. She will know what to do." Skye stated.

"Well I never thought I would say this, so we need to hold these outcasts off from raising a monster that will destroy our world as we know and everything depends on a 15 year old girl and her dragon. I'm just going to say I do don't like our odds I think it's time we call in the big guns." Mac stated

"I will make the call." Coulson sighed

"In Ryder's defence she isn't 15 she's been around since the beginning of well Creation." Hunter commented as they watched Coulson leave to call in the avengers.

_**AN: Wow that was a lot to take in. what do you think will happen? The big battle is coming up and the avengers are called in. The fight will probably take a couple of chapters so be patient with me. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on who should survive, and how will the avengers react to Coulson's survival? Until next time. **_


End file.
